


The Red Bullet Report

by Thedarkmeaow



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Badass Park Jimin, Crimes & Criminals, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminization, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkmeaow/pseuds/Thedarkmeaow
Summary: Aged 6 Jimin fights to survive on the back streets of Seoul. The day before he turns 7 he is kidnapped off the streets by the local Korean gang, 'Exodus'. Under them Jimin is taught to disarm bombs, reassemble guns and fight with little more than the skin on his fists. After 10 years training he outshines other trainees and is sent, personally by Suho, to work for his brother-in-law Namjoon.Namjoon heads 'The Red Bullet', a division of Exodus who specialise in vehicles and weaponry. There Jimin finds friendship, family, love and the meaning of life as he f*ck's people up for a living.





	The Red Bullet Report

The sound of glass shattering cuts through the air and Jimin groans as he lands in a heap on the velvet floor. Shards of glass fall like rain around him. He stands and dusts off his clothes.  
He’s wearing black suede boots, tight fitting leather jeans and a leather jacket with a turtle neck underneath. He looks good and smiles at his reflection in a shard of glass on the floor. It’s not often enough that Jimin appreciates his appearance.  
He runs a hand through his soft red hair and looks around the room. He has to find the asshole who’s been raising the price of crack before someone from Exodus does, and then starts a war. 

 

Something Jimin and his gang really don’t want to deal with.

 

All it should take is some careful persuasion on Jimin’s part and he can be back home before dawn. Easy right. 

 

The room looks like a study. There are rows of books and the smell of fresh wood. Wax candles on a desk in the centre of the room provide little light and Jimin puts night vison on his shades.  
He crawls to the end of the room until he reaches the door. Pulling out his hand gun he opens the door and proceeds to stalk down the dark hallway. 

From the man’s file Jimin knows he’s looking for a middle aged man who has a love of terrible suits and a thick unibrow. The man in question is a Mr Woo, and The Red Bullet has had dealings with him in the past. After getting on Rapmon’s nerves for the best part of a year, Jimin was sent to ‘deal’ with the drug dealer. 

As Jimin walks further down the corridor he finds a door that has a gentle light seeping through the cracks. He checks that his gun is fully loaded and takes of his shades. Then carefully he opens the door and walks inside. The room is about the same size as the previous one. Huge.  
There is a massive paper lantern hanging in the centre of the room that produces a warm muted light, that’s almost seductive. Jimin looks around the room carefully, searching for the wanted man.  
He sees expensive polished furniture and even more stacks of books. 

 

Then just as he turns to his left he is doges an incoming attack from a fist. Without any hesitation Jimin turns and returns the punch. The attacker twists away and kicks at Jimin. But he deflects it and moves in to knee the figure in the stomach. The attacker grabs Jimin in a familiar hold instead, tightly gripping his torso and throws him onto the bed that Jimin hadn’t noticed before.  
Jimin sits up in confusion before the man jumps on top of him. In resistance the smaller body twists and flips them around so that he is on top and pins his attacker’s arms above his head.  
Finally after catching his breath Jimin sits back and looks down at the man underneath him. The man is taller than the red haired carrier. He has dark brown hair that brushes his eyebrows and is parted at the side. Large doe eyes stare at Jimin and if it wasn’t for the black face mask on his face Jimin would definitely know that the man was smirking at him. 

 

“Ah really...” Jimin groans and sits back. Releasing his hold on the man’s arms.

 

The attacker takes this opportunity to grab Jimin’s waist and flip them over again. Using his strong arms he cages Jimin in and leans down over his face.

Jimin squirms against him.

The man pulls down his mask to reveal his face

“Why hello there my lovely. Fancy meeting you here” he smirks

“Fuck off Jungkook. Why the hell are you here?” Jimin whines and tries (but not really) to get free from under the man.

“Well Minnie... Father said that you were taking too long dealing with this man and sent me to clean up for him” 

 

Jimin just groans 

 

“No he didn’t. You just decided to mess around in my business again” 

Jungkook chuckles and leans down to run his lips along Jimin’s jaw line. Jimin shudders in response

“Maybe your right…. Maybe I’m just meddling”

The man then licks Jimin’s skin and draws a quiet moan out from him.  
“Or maybe I just want your attention” 

“Jungkook this is not the time for one of your poor attempts at seduction” 

Jimin says and finally rolls out from underneath the bigger body and off the bed. “I have a man to deal with and I only have 10 minutes before Hoseok is coming to take me home”

“Well baby isn’t that enough time for us. You know how fast I am” Jungkook replies, and when Jimin turns around he finds the man lying provocatively across the bed with an arm supporting his head. He’s wearing all black like Jimin and wears a cotton coat and hoodie. Attached to his sides are two sleek guns and on his head is a beret with the red symbol of The Red Bullet embroidered on. In his ears are the gold hoop earrings Jimin likes to tug on with his teeth in the throes of passion. 

Jimin smirks “I know how quick you are…”

Just as Jungkook opens his mouth to reply the door to the bedroom bursts open and a large man in a white suit comes in. 

 

“Hey. Who are you two?”

 

In his hands is a big gun and suddenly Jimin is reminded what he does for a living. Without any more hesitation he raises his gun and shoots the man square in his forehead. The man falls to the floor in a lifeless heap. Jimin walks over to him and nudges him over to scan his face.

“For a guy with such a disgusting suit, he’s not the one I’m looking for” 

Jungkook moves over to Jimin. “We should speed this up. Mr Woo’s other goons would have heard that gunshot” 

Jimin nods and they both leave the room. As they jog down the corridor they hear the sound of many men. But the only sound they’re interested in is the voice of one man, the drug dealer. 

A stream of built men run at them and shoot but Jimin and Jungkook are on a level of skill way above them.

 

This is child’s play.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I'm just testing the water's on. The problem with me is that I get so involved with the characters initially, that I can't sustain the same momentum to keep going. ARGHHH WHY. 
> 
> Anyway....
> 
> Let's hope I get into the flow of things.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and I have this vison that Jimin will have his beautiful red hair, and he'll have the nickname "CherryBomb"


End file.
